inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 15
Re: Translation Yes, your guess is correct, it says Tsurugi Dad and Tsurugi Mom. I guess they will remain nameless. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do, and I'm currently working on your locations list (You wanted it elaborate, so I'm putting in A LOT of details) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: GO1 Locations Yes, I have finished the whole GO1 game (If that excludes scouting all characters). I don't quite get what you mean, but I'll list all places anyway (I might miss some). I hope that this is enough to make you happy: *Inazuma City/Chou: **Raimon (GO) - Raimon, where you begin **Teikoku (GO) - Teikoku, the student to start the God Eden side thing is also located here **Shindou House - Shindou's house, you can go inside and run around all you want (Do Shindou's parents even care?) **Hospital - Where Shindou once was **Kogarashi House - (Aki's Place), you can talk to each of the Akizoura Challengers members here **Kasenjiki - (Where Raimon plays Akizora Challengers, and where Furukabu is for the extra route). A man here also offers the secret extra route 1 here once you link with the others game **Shoutengai/Mall - Where the shops are, it extends up to the area before the hospital, and down to the Tower. The arcade with the Megane Hackers base is located in the back street that is next to the main mall. There is a community master here that also offers Aphrodi/Hiroto based on your game, and Furetsu Hayami is scouted through a computer here if you've inputed the password **Tower - The Raimon tower (I don't know its official name), where you fight Kaiou, and later meet Tsunami Jousuke. Tachimukai also offers the secret extra route 2 here once you link with the other game *Map: **Eito - where you face Eito **Tengawara - Tengawara's school **Mannouzaka - The hill leading to Mannouzaka school (It's called the same thing in English, but in Japanese they put the Middle School on) **Mannouzaka - Mannouzaka's school **Holy Road Stadium - Where you face Kaiou, it's also the place where the New Inazuma Japan vs Inazuma Legend Japan match is held **Russian Roulette Stadium - where the Holy Road nationals are held *Russian Roulette Stadium: **Entrance - It has the Holy Liner, also going through the path under the Holy Liner station takes you to Amano Mikado Stadium. Also, the World community master is located here, offering players from the FFI (This also includes Midorikawa, Saginuma, Suzuno and Nagumo, and yes, of course I scouted Angelo Cabrini) **Cyclone Stadium - Match versus Gassan Kunimitsu was held here, also has the community master for the team. ***Kaze no Eki/Wind Station + Wind Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Cyclone Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Cyclone Stadium). It has three parts with some soccer battlers, with the Cyclone Stadium being the last part. **Snowland Stadium - Match versus Hakuren (GO) was held here, also has the community master for both Hakuren (GO) and Northern Fang (After you defeat them there) ***Koori no Eki/Ice Station + Ice Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Snowland Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Snowland Stadium). This also has three parts, and a hidden path takes you to a chest with the Aoba ticket inside, allowing you to face Aoba in the extra route (Most people have trouble finding this, I did too until I looked it up). **Water World Stadium - Match versus Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) was held here, also has the community master for the team ***Mizu no Eki/Water Station + Water Path- where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Water World Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Water World Stadium). The first map also features the boat that takes you to God Eden (After you talk to the cowering student at Teikoku (GO)) **Pinball Stadium - Match versus Genei Gakuen was held here, also has the community master for the team ***Yuugi no Eki/Playing Station + Playing Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Pinball Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Pinball Stadium). Unlike the others, this one has shops since Pinball can equate to playing. Also, the community master for Aliea Gakuen can be found here after you beat the game (Reize, Desarm, Gran counterparts of Midorikawa, Saginuma and Hiroto are located here (Suzuno and Nagumo are at the World community master) **Desert Stadium - Match versus Arakumo Gakuen was held here, also has the community master for both Arakumo Gakuen and Southern Claw (After you defeat them there) ***Suna no Eki/Sand Station + Sand Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Desert Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Desert Stadium). This is a more crazy map, as some paths loop around the edges of the map, while some take you to dead ends (Some with chests). A histau shop is here. This path also features a trick which requires you to take a side road to actually get to the stadium, the main one just loops back to the bottom of the map **Amano Mikado Stadium - Match versus Seidouzan and Dragonlink was held here. The community master for Seidouzan is located outside of the stadium, while the Dragonlink community master is located inside. *God Eden Island: **The only way to exit this island is by the boat, and you cannot open the map at all, so you have to walk all the way back to the boat (Which can be a pain sometimes) ***This place features 6 maps ***All soccer battles on the island can get you the Shine/Dark shoes (Except the soccer battle that does involve the White/Black families) ***The first one has a shop that sells Shoot Break (The only place you can buy it at) ***The second one has the Unlimited Shining field if you are playing Shine. If not, it features a natural road to the next map ***The third one features the waterfall and three soccer battlers ***The fourth one features the Soccer God Statue, and also the luck training point ***The fifth one features the Ancient Dark forest field if you are playing Dark. If not, it is a circular path with trees in the middle (There is no way to avoid one of the soccer battlers here in Shine) ***The sixth one features the road to God Eden Stadium. Note that you can't go past the fifth map unless you connect with the other game, or else your character will turn back and a message will pop up saying that it is dangerous to go on at random. ***God Eden Stadium is just like how it is in the movie, with the two colored field and the statues. The community master to recruit Kibayama, Ookazeya, Rinno, Gojou, Hikita and Mutou is located here after you defeat Zero. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) GO1 Locations Continued I believe that those are all of the locations, since I actually got out my Shine and played it to make sure (Though I can only go to God Eden Stadium on my Dark) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Clarification I found this spoiler thing that contained many spoilers: (Note: Some of these may be guesses, especially once I get to the ones about Saryuu and on at the bottom) １１→ザナーク・アバロニク＆巨大台風クララジェーン (Huge Hurricane Clara Jane) Zanak Mixi Maxes with a hurricane?? (Well it is something with scorching winds and raging thunder) 最後の敵はセカンドステージチルドレンVS雷門＆エルドラドチーム（プロトコルオメガとパーフェクトカスケイド） で、チームを3つに分けて戦い、引き分けになって延長試合になります Last battle: Second Stage Children vs Raimon (Chrono Stone) and Team El Dorado (Protocol Omega+Perfect Cascade), and they split their team into 3 parts, and apparently they tie and it goes on into extra time. ザナークは一回セカチル側として出ますが味方の卑劣な戦いを見て、単身修行に出て（本人いわく強制ミキシマックスした） Zanak goes to Second Stage Children, but then after seeing the fierce battles of Raimon (Chrono Stone) he goes on a training trip and switched back over to Raimon パーフェクトカスケイドの正体はサカマキが作ったアンドロイドです Perfect Cascade are all actually Androids that Sakamaki built, and so I guess their true form is when they use those black glasses フェイは父である支援者X（アスレイ・ルーン）に捨てられたと思いましたがセカチルの驚異から逃れるためにあえてそうされたのだとわかります Apparently Asurei Lune didn't throw Fei away because he wanted to, but because he wanted Fei to avoid Second Stage Children 黄名子は「フェイ・ルーンの母親」で、フェイを産んだあと容態が急変して亡くなってしまうので少女時代の黄名子を 雷門に送り込んだというわけです Kinako is Fei's mother, but then after she gives birth to Fei her condition suddenly worsens and she dies, never seeing Fei grow up, so Asurei brought her teenage form to Fei 因みにSARUは名前のとおりミキシトランスをするとサルみたいな外見になります。（化身もアームドもできるけど） Apparently Saru looks like a monkey when he is Mixi Maxed (Though with what is currently unknown), as shown in the picture that is now posted on his page (He is Keshin Armed on Mixi Max) クリア後は、ミキシマックスの元キャラ（信長とかジャンヌとか）を仲間にする事ができます。もちろん準キャラの木下藤吉郎やラ・イールとかジル・ド・レ（2人ともシャルル王子の側近）も仲間にできますけど You can scout the people you obtained auras from after you beat the game (Nobunaga and others). Of course you can also scout Kinoshita and the other minor characters こりゃ夫かフェイ視点だなApparently there is a scene of Fei being born?? (Not really pleasing...). They go on to talk about whose point of view the scene isHakuryuu and Koumei Screenshots:*http://i.imgur.com/VQ12d.jpg *http://i.imgur.com/qazYJ.jpg *http://i.imgur.com/eKEOr.jpg This one is a parody of Inazuma Eleven (By Level 5) when they show the Bakumatsu Era. Aoyama tells Tenma that it is a really popular game in which 11 samurais play soccer, and the members all look like the original Inazuma Japan (They are)*http://i.imgur.com/ukbRe.jpg ＞別れるときに「帰ろう、フェイ、うちらの時代に」ってフェイの手を握る黄名子に ＞「うん、お母さん。」って黄名子の手を握り返すフェイ ＞「でも今の姿の黄名子とはまたお別れ。 ＞あなたには未来のあたしが、あなたのお母さんの黄名子が待ってるよ。」っていう黄名子 The scene where Fei leaves: Kinako (Teen form) - Let's go home, Fei, to our time (Hold Fei's hand) Fei - Yes, mother (Holds Kinako's hand back) Kinako (Teen form) - However, this is goodbye to this current form, in the future, your mother Kinako is waiting for you *Kinako talking about Fei "You can do it if you try yanne" http://i.imgur.com/87ngC.jpg *Hakuryuu Mixi Max + Keshin Armed http://i.imgur.com/AlfBF.jpg *Tsurgi talking to Hakuryuu "Pretty good, Hakuryuu" http://i.imgur.com/rMnvJ.jpg 自我を持つ幻覚を作れる 複数の世界に同時に干渉 必要な物、不必要な物を消したり残したり出来る 強力なサイコキネシス Apparently Fran can: *Create illusions that have their own conscience *Interfere in several different worlds at the same time *Erase and leave important and unimportant things *Powerful Psychic ability セカチル＝めちゃくちゃ頭も身体能力も良くて超能力持ってて力もある人間らしくて そいつらがボス猿＝サリューの元で一丸となって戦争起こして暴れ始めたから手が付けられなくて 藤堂議長達はオメガ作ってやむなくサッカー自体消そうとした見たい Apparently Second Stage Children was created when Saru brought control to all of the really intelligent and skilled people, and they apparently went out of control and started a war, so Toudou had no choice but to create Protocol Omega and erase soccer *Hamano talking to Gamma - http://i.imgur.com/u0lGY.jpg *Gamma refuses Raimon's help - http://i.imgur.com/6saNb.jpg *Gamma relents since it's the Gichou's decision - http://i.imgur.com/7sSh4.jpg *Alpha talking with Tenma - http://i.imgur.com/eqCPU.jpg *Sakamaki built Macha Endou?? - http://i.imgur.com/1rnud.jpg *Mecha Endou "Sakka Yarouze!" - http://i.imgur.com/vFhr4.jpg *Zanak talking about his training - http://i.imgur.com/5MfRe.jpg *Zanak saying that he is the strongest nobody around - http://i.imgur.com/14GwG.jpg *Kinako "You're my child yanne!" - http://i.imgur.com/jw7mY.jpg *Asurei telling the teenage Kinako about Fei, who doesn't understand - http://i.imgur.com/CPUyd.jpg *Vanfeny talking to Garshya and Saryuu Evan - http://i.imgur.com/FFa6A.jpg *Grashya wolf mixi max transformation - http://iup.2ch-library.com/i/i0805990-1355476362.jpg Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 05:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you My reactions? Well...I guess the whole Kinako actually being from the future is confusing at first, and also weird. Also, we still don't know why Fei switched sides when his father didn't want him to be a part of Second Stage Children...it just makes me want to play the game!! Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Because Second Stage Children started Ragnarok, which is basically SSC vs Raimon+El Dorado. THey send out three teams, and they counter with three teams, and then the ultimate eleven come together to face The Lagoon Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wii Ah okay~ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I think that's true~ ^^ Okay~ ^^ Where on the page?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ I actually think that the sprite will be the same when Tenma's sprite appeared if he wants to use Mach Wind. If I am right, the characters have 2 kind of sprites, mostly one for the first half and one for the second half~ (Yup, that's right~ ^^) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Same one like the Sprite view or the character view one?~ And how should I call it?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Nice name~ ^^ I think I will use the game appearance one but then with another color :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Eh? My turn?~ Oh well, I choose ..... (15 min later) Ehhhh.... (Another 15 min later) Errrrrr.... (Half hour later) I think I will choose.... Oh wait... That's not a good color though~ (Hours later) I think I will choose Green XDDDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yup XDDDD ... Wow, that's was short XDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I want to Help you on Chrono stone sprites, but i dont know how. forget assignature sorry Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 23:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I dont have photoshop, but if you want i can download, anyway I have Photofiltre and Photoscape Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 11:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I have one sprite its from that image of mixi max in the game Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 12:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC)